When Sigurd met his real father and Ivar reunited with Floki
by Paganarchy
Summary: Sigurd meeting his real father and Ivar reuniting with Floki


[SIGURD POV]

I was on my way to the next village. I didn't know which direction I was going. The only thing that mattered was that I kept moving. Tears flowed down my cheeks. Leaving Kattegat was harder than I thought it would be. I remembered the good times with my brother Ivar when he was six years old. Floki built him a cart. Those were the days. We spend the whole summer racing on the streets. Sometimes we slammed into a market stall. Hundreds of melons were crushed to pieces. The owner didn't dare to speak up because we were the kids of the king. We could do whatever we wanted. We were extremely spoiled in a material sense.

We, the children of Ragnar Lothbrok, were completely unaware that some other children of the same age grew up in poverty. They didn't have new clothes for every occasion. Those kids did not receive a golden arm ring.

The only things I knew about the regular folks were the things that Bjorn told me. He was in love with a servant. Þórunn was beneath Bjorn's status but she was released from servitude by Aslaug. Aslaug treated Þórunn better than me. Þórunn and I sometimes practiced sword-fighting together. I have to tell you that she was a more skilled fighter than me but I'm a better musician.

I arrived at a village. A woman fed her chickens. She came to me and started to yell at me, "Stranger what are you doing here?" I told her that I was looking for my father. When I said the name "Airki", she told me that he was a famous farrier. "You are Airki's son? I never knew he had any children. I thought he was single."

"But we both know that men have an appetite for sex." We both laughed and she gave me the right directions to Sandnes. I did not leave empty handed. She gave me roast chicken. "Tell your dad that Gunilla could use his help next month," I promised her that he would help her and left the village.

After walking for many hours, I reached Sandnes. There was an Inn. My dog was hungry and I needed a drink. A man with a big mustache served us. I asked him if he knew where Airki lived. "Airki lives in the cabin with the iron roof. It's only 10 minutes from here." I thanked the man and left the Inn.

I knocked on Airki' front door. A slender man with curly blond hair opened the door. I looked him right in the eyes and said,"Hello, my name is Sigurd and I'm your son. We have the same eyes and the same blood runs in our veins. I bet you didn't expect me to be here tonight, but I have nowhere else to go."

He was shocked and saddened to hear that Aslaug didn't treat me right. "I'm so sorry Sigurd. You don't deserve this and you don't deserve me. I feel so ashamed and embarrassed that I could not take care of you. Please, come inside."

He showed me his living room and we took a seat. "I bet you're hungry." he said, "I still have some leftovers from yesterday."

He told me everything about his past and we got drunk. He was a big beer drinker. "You can stay here forever. I will be the dad you never had."

I started to cry.

I woke up with a hangover from hell in an unknown room.

"Hey Sigurd, You're finally awake. It's two o'clock in the afternoon. I made you a hangover breakfast."

This was just the beginning of my good relationship with my real father.

[IVAR POV]  
We borrowed horses and a buggy so we could visit Floki. Floki did not live in the village. He inhabited a cabin in the woods with his wife Helga. It took us three days to reach that place. When we got there, Helga was swimming in a creek. She saw us and wrapped a towel around herself. "Floki we have visitors. Put some clothes on and make some tea."

Floki opened the door of the cabin on the other side and said, "I can't believe it, Helga. Ivar is here with a nice young lady. Come inside guys!".

I told Floki and Helga how I met Zala and that I planned to marry her as soon as possible. "Her father wants to meet my family, but we both know my father is incapable of taking care of himself. I don't want him to fuck this up. But Helga and you Floki, treated me like I was your own. I am eternally grateful for that and I want to celebrate my special day with you. Floki can you come with me?

Floki said that he could leave immediately, "But next time I'm bringing Helga with me. There is one thing that I want to do before we leave. You told me that you wanted a "heritage" tattoo. You are now old enough to have one. Where do you want your rune tattoo?"

"I want it on the back of my head."

"But then you have to partially shave your head," said Floki.

"That does not matter to me because I'm in for something new. I gave my girlfriend a haircut and now she can give me one."

Floki was cool with that and he gave Zala a pair of scissors and a razor. She gave me a cool undercut in the shape of a triangle. She cut the remaining hair, on the top of my head, a lot shorter and got rid of my sideburns and facial hair.

"No buns for you, Ivar. Short hair is the best for you", said Zala. And she was right. I was no Ragnar wannabe like Ubbe. I had my own style.

Getting inked was not nearly as painful as I expected and the result was beautiful.

"Floki, I almost forgot to tell you that you have to call me "Tian" when we meet Zala's parents. There's no need to worry about my name change, It is a preventive measure. Her parents would never let her marry the son of a blood thirsty king. I'm going to include my real name and yours in the wedding vows. I won't be Ivar Ragnarsson but "Tian Ivar Flokison.

Helga started to cry. "I'm so happy for you Ivar and Zala you are going to be my daughter-in-law. You can have my wedding dress if you want it. It's in excellent condition and I think we have the same size."

Helga gave Zala her dress and we left the cabin.


End file.
